


Massage

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Siblings, The Summer of Mutual Pining, Training, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: After training Yuuri's muscles are stiff and sore Viktor offers to help!





	Massage

Viktor looked over at Yuuri who was looking tense. They had been practicing all afternoon and he looked tired, sore and stressed. 

Viktor looked away again. He couldn't believe what he had heard when Yuuri first said it. But now... well he could still hardly believe it. 

Doing an exhibition skate to that song as a pair skate. It made him wonder... 

"I have a new found respect for ice dancers." Yuuri said with a stretch. 

Viktor chuckled "Yes it is hard then it seems to skate in sync like they do." 

Yuuri nodded "Lets head back to the inn?"

"Da. Sounds like a good idea, Yuura" Viktor smiled and tapped Yuuri on the nose a substitute for kissing it like he wanted.

* * *

The men were soaking in the hot springs when Yuuri complained "Ugh I'm so sore."

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” The words tumbled from his mouth without his permission, Viktor blushed faintly looking away but crossed his fingers under the water.

"What?!" Yuuri gaped blushing brightly and sunk into the water.

"You can say no I just-"

"Yes!" The blush deepened "Yes you can. I mean if the offer is still open..."

Viktor nodded frantically. "Yes. Lets go to my room. There is more space there..."

* * *

Yuuri lay shirtless on his front, a blush on his hidden face as Viktor decided to give his a massage while straddling his leg, saying it'd be easier.

"So tense, Yuuuuuuri..."

"That comes with stress" He mutters to the remark 

"Why are you so stressed? You'll shine on the ice"

Yuuri smiled a bit _If only that was easy to believe all the time_ "Thanks, Viktor." 

"You're welcome."

* * *

There were footsteps and before either could reach Mari burst in talking "Mum wants ypu two down for dinner so if you are..." She makes a face at what she sees cutting herself off "Ugh next time put a warning on the door or something I don't need to see that"

"Mari-neesan! Its not like that. Viktor was just helping with my sore back after training like a good coach!" Yuuri struggles away blushing frantic to explain.

Viktor blushes as well unable to say anything besides "We'll be down soon, Mari." 

She mutters in Japanese slamming the door behind her.

Both boys are too embarrassed to continue and clean up before heading down.


End file.
